New Beginnings
by Thomperfan
Summary: Jimmy Karren finds himself on Sesame Street and tries to make new friends.


Things were not going so good for 11 year old Jimmy Karren. His dad had recently got promoted which meant his family had to leave their home in Nebraska, and fly all the way to New York City. They had bought an apartment in a neighborhood called 123 Sesame Street. Jimmy honestly didn't know what to expect. He had heard Sesame Street was a really nice place, but in his old neighborhood, people said a lot of crazy stuff.

It took three days to get to New York and once they got to their apartment they started moving their boxes and arranging their stuff. It took a few days, but they finally moved all of their stuff in their apartment. The day after they finished moving in, Jimmy was just sitting in his room when his mom came in.

"Jimmy, what are you doing in here." She asked him.

"Nothing." Jimmy sighed. "There's not really much to do."

"Well, it's a nice day outside." His mom said. "Maybe you should go outside and make some new friends."

"I don't know, mom." Jimmy said nervously. "I don't think anyone would really want to be my friend."

"What?!" His mom said with surprise. "That's ridiculous! Who wouldn't want to be your friend! You're the most likeable kid on Earth! And besides the people told us this neighborhood was very friendly."

Jimmy still looked like he wasn't sure.

"Tell you what," Said his mom "Why don't you go outside and try to make some friends, and if you can't, I'll… make you some chocolate chip cookies."

"Well, I do love chocolate chip cookies." Said Jimmy.

"See?" Said his mother. "Either way, you win."

"Okay" Said Jimmy. "But, can I ask you something."

"What?" Asked Jimmy's mom.

"Can you make me cookies even if I _do_ make friends?" Jimmy asked.

Jimmy's mom laughed and said "Sure thing, sweetie."

So Jimmy got his shoes on and grabbed a juice box from the refrigerator. Mom gave Jimmy a hug and a kiss, and sent him on his way. Jimmy didn't really know his way around this new neighborhood, or this new building for that matter. So he decided to start there. He walked around the hallways of the 123 Sesame Street apartment building, and along the way, he saw lots of doors, doors in which he assumed there were other people there. He didn't want to be rude and interrupt anyone, so he didn't knock on any of them. Until finally he found some stairs that lead to the basement. Jimmy loved basements. He had a basement in his old home, in which he spent almost all of his time. So Jimmy, being the basement lover that he was, opened the door and headed downstairs.

Once he got downstairs, he saw another door. But this one a had a peephole, so he decided to take a peek in what was inside. He put one eye through the peephole and looked around. Inside he could see a yellow person with a unibrow, reading a book, and a orange person with blue and red striped shirt squeaking a rubber duck. Jimmy gasped and dropped down. There were people here who had weird colored skin. Jimmy decided that it would be best to go outside and see if he could find any friends there. So that's just what he did.

As Jimmy stepped out of the building, he had just finished his juice box. He knew he had to find a trash can to put it in, so he looked around. Luckily, he found one right next to the building on top of a few boxes. Jimmy walked over to the trash can, opened it, and threw the juice box inside, but just then he heard voice from inside the trash can give a cry of "OW!" Jimmy was surprised, there was someone or something inside that trash can. But what was it? A mouse? A skunk? A squirrel? A fly? His question was soon answered, when a green creature popped up from inside the can and shouted crankily "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

Jimmy was terrified. He let out a scream and ran. He ran up to a bush and hid behind it to catch his breath. Jimmy couldn't believe it. This neighborhood, had mean, green creatures who lived inside garbage cans. Did every trash can have a green creature living inside it? Jimmy looked up and saw a place called "Hooper's Store". Inside he could see an japanese man, and a white woman and latina woman, who were talking to each other, outside he saw a little red furry creature, drawing a picture, a blue, furry creature with googly-eyes, eating some cookies, and a purple furry creature, admiring a triangle. Jimmy was shocked. There were humans here as well. Do they know all these other creatures who live here? Are they nice?

But before Jimmy could think any further, he was interrupted by someone tapping him on the shoulder and asking him. "Excuse me, but what are you hiding from?"

"Shhh!" said Jimmy. "There are weird creatures that li-" Jimmy looked over his shoulder, and saw he was talking to a big yellow bird and giant brown furry elephant-like thing. Jimmy was once again terrified. He let out a scream, which got the attention of the people in and out of the store. They came over, and Jack saw them and let out another scream before saying in fear, "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

"Oh, no no no no no! Don't be scared!" Said the white woman as she came up and kneeled down near Jimmy. "It's okay, it's okay. You're among friends."

"I-I-I am?" Asked Jimmy.

"Yeah," she said. "My name is Gina, and this is Maria and Alan." She said as she pointed to the other two humans, who both said hi to him.

"Oh, Elmo's Elmo." Said the red creature.

"Me Cookie Monster." Said the blue creature.

"And I'm Telly." Said the purple creature.

"My name is Big Bird." Said the bird "And this is Snuffy." He said as he pointed to the brown elephant-like thing behind him. "What's your name?"

"Um, I-I-I'm Jimmy." Jimmy said nervously.

"Hola, Jimmy." Said Maria. "Estás perdido?" Jimmy just looked confused, so she spoke in english. "Are you lost?"

"Um, I don't know." Said Jimmy. "My family just moved here a few days ago. I don't really know my way around here, and I was also hoping I could make some new friends."

"Oh, well Jimmy's certainly come to place if he's looking for friends!" Elmo said.

"Y-You mean, you guys wanna be my friends?" Said Jimmy, surprised. And they all assured him that they did want to be his friends.

"Tell you what" Said Alan. "Why don't you come on into the store, I can fix you up something to eat."

"Sure." Said Jimmy. "I would really like that."

So Jimmy walked with his new friends over to Hooper's store with his new friends. Alan made everyone lunch, and they all talked with each other. Jimmy got to chat with each of the people he was with and learn more about them. He was really surprised when he found out Cookie Monster loved cookies as much as he did. And Cookie Monster was ecstatic when he heard Jimmy's mom was making cookies, and asked if he could come over to his apartment, which Jimmy happily agreed. When Jimmy was ready to head home, he realized that he now felt safe in this neighborhood, but he had now made 8 new friends, and hoped to make even more in his time here.

Jimmy's mom was just pulling a fresh batch of cookies from the oven and putting them on the table, when Jimmy came in through the front door.

"Hi, mom!" Said Jimmy.

"Hi, son!" Said his mom. "Did you make any new friends?"

"Yep, several actually." Said Jimmy in delight. "Did you make any cookies?"

"Yes, I did. I just made a fresh batch." Said his mother.

"Oh great!" Said Jimmy. "Because, I brought a friend of mine over."

Just then Cookie Monster came in through the door.

"OK, where cookies?" Said Cookie Monster as he looked around.

Jimmy's mom looked in shock. "Um, who is that?" Said Jimmy's mom.

"This is Cookie Monster." Said Jimmy. "I told him you were making cookies and he insisted that he tag along."

"Oh boy." Said Jimmy's mom, exasperated. She could tell that living in this neighborhood would be one really wild ride.

THE END


End file.
